


Flexible Minds

by WithHeartRemiss



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithHeartRemiss/pseuds/WithHeartRemiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City-Swimmer sent the strange human away, but the human was clearly taken aback when City-Swimmer referred to himself as he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible Minds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago. I haven't played Oblivion in a while, so forgive me if the ingame details are inaccurate.

Sometimes he forgot how human and elven folk reacted to those like him. Well, some humans, and some elves, anyway. 

The green and red scaled saxhleel stretched his arms. No one had noticed him for a long while as he relaxed by the bilgewater under his feet, leaning on the ratty old bridge. The decaying wood smell kept most travelers away, and the townsfolk long ago ceased to pay any attention to City-Swimmer. Muggy sunlight broke the the cloud cover on occasion, but right now his scales were dull from the lack of light. A craving hit him, stronger than usual. He tiptoed away nice and slow, heading for the inn across town.

A stranger came through town last night, looking for the Thieves Guild. City-Swimmer sent the strange human away, but the human was clearly taken aback when City-Swimmer referred to himself as he. The green scaled argonian knew that he'd be seen as female by the minds of most humans, even if City-Swimmer was just as often he, they, or something else entirely. But what humans believed made little difference; it did not change the truth. Today and the day before, City-Swimmer was he.

He tilted his head while pacing infront of the Silverhome inn, appearing to the other ragged townsfolk to be lost in thought. Truthfully, he was examining some weakness in the boards of one of the rotted wooden shacks. A plank of stained wood appeared to be loose, and flexible. He had other plans today, but the saxhleel committed that plank to memory for another day.

Come to think of it, the guild had little use for humans that had inflexible minds anyway. It was good that City-Swimmer sent the human away. 

City-Swimmer hummed and spoke to no one in particular while he walked through the shacks. Today, he planned to sneak through the mage guild. He was curious if they might have knowledge of other beings like him...


End file.
